kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xelak Neverowle
"Of course, now I'm even less than a Nobody..." -Xelak, upon returning from the grid Xelak Neverowle, the resurrected form of the Nobody of Kale Wiseowle, is the Superior of the Deathhead Coalition, member number 10. Due to alteration of data stored on him in a harddrive, his appearance was altered from that of a 14-year-old to that of a 17-year-old, and many of his powers were heightened. Currently he and Stylia seem to have a love affair. Story Massacre of La Lutte and The Grid Xelak, the tenth member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, died during Xelot's retaliation of the group to to what he believed was Xaelus' subordinance, perishing during battle with the discliples. After seeing his comrades severely injured, Xelak gathered all of his remaining power and collected it into a supernova-like blast that enveloped the remaining members of La Lutte and completely healed them. However, similar to Axel, this move completely drained Xelak and, due to his incompleteness, was unable to recover from the energy expenditure, ultimately fading away soon after unleashing the blast. This ultimately turned out to be almost in vain, as Delacroix was seriously injured shortly thereafter and faded away as well as a result of her injuries. As a result of the massacre, Xaelus ultimately turned to the side of good and escaped from Remnant Citadel, eventually joining with Saule before the final battle. However, unbeknownst to all, a really nerdy but very egotistical young man known only as The Player had been watching the group of Nobodies. After gathering thousands of gigs of data on each, as each perished he materialized that data into a completely digital game world known as The Grid, creating from the information completely controllable digital replicas of the dead members. Before uploading Xelak's data however, possibly to activate an untapped potential, The Player tampered with Xelak's statistics and physically altered him, as well as enhanced his powers.However, due to an extremely rare glitch that was partially the result of Xelak retaining his feelings, Xelak, upon being reborn to The Grid, attained actually sentiency and became aware of himself and his surroundings, as well as his memories, personality, etc. In short, Xelak had come back to almost-life. After exploring the world a bit and being very confused, Xelak met another Nobody who appeared able to think for himself - a marksman known as Rez. After liberating a town from a group of strange new Heartless, Xelak learns from Rez that the real reason behind the people's plight (the citizens of the world, who are all Nobodies, are really poor) is because they all suffer under the fuedal-style rule of the world's leader, a certain Lord Jherard dePlayero. Rez had been hired by a group of radical rebels to assasinate him. Rez himself had accepted the job not only because of the pay, but because he had heard rumors that Jherard had an off-world teleportation device, which Rez wanted to use to "get of this piece of useless dirt". After hearing the part about the device, Xelak decided to assist the other Nobody. However, even with two of them the attempt didn't go very well. The duo was discovered before the could get close to Jherard, and was forced to flee. Escaping Jherard's armies, they retreated to the edges of the kingdom. It was at this point that Xelak realized that, with the right amount of assisstance, they would be able to sneak in without having to face the brunt of Jherard's armies, but also would be able to overcome any obstacle they encountered. Despite his protests that "I work better alone," Rez agreed and so they began searching for members to an elite unit led by them. Traveling all over of the world while outwitting Jherard's "Faceless Army", they eventually were able to find five other Nobodies with no love for Jherard's government or the man himself. Finally traveling back to the castle that Jherard called home and rested at the center of his lands, the group stormed the castle without the majority of his forces realizing it. Before engaging the Lord, they discovered in his library evidence that nothing was as it seemed - an extensive document written by him detailing "anomalies" in "his program, the Grid", and complete files on the workings of the world. When they finally engaged Jherard DePlayero, he added the final piece to the puzzle by saying that, strangely, he had no control over them. It wa dthen that Rez put two an two together and discovered it was a fake - the entire world was a computer game! Showdown and Serendipity Despite this, the group of Nobodies engaged Jherard, who retaliated with powerful magic and impossible fighting abilities. He then also revealed to the unit that he controls everything in this world except them, the "anomalies" which is why he could never lose. Xelak, however, thinking on his feet, realized that luck, however, was still randomized and so used Xeron's powers to limit Jherard and ultimately defeat him. As he perished, DePlayero said, "It is done then. If man creates, what he creates can destroy him. I' am finished - here and there. Take this - it is my portal out of this computer.'' I give it to you as creator to created, that I may live on...remember me, though I did you all wrong...and Xelak, it is my sincere hope that you end Xelot's reign...with the Keyblade wielders, and La Lutte..."'' Using the device that had been disguised as a pendant, the group un-digitized themselves and appeared in real space, in the basement of a castle where Jherard had established his massive harddrive. After resting and voting to call the new castle "home", Xelak revealed his past and explained Jherard's cryptic statement. Accessing the computer's vast amount of information, the group discovered that they, as Nobodies, had all "died" - if you could call it that - and reborn using data but given sentience due to a rare glitch. Because of this, the group of Nobodies - Xelak, Rez, Xeron, Luna, Sole, Spectre, and Stylia - voted to call themselves the Deathhead Coalition, making it their goal to assist Xelak's old friends - La Lutte Pour Presque Rien - in overthrowing Kami and Xelot. In one of the strangest twists yet, it was finally discovered in the Player's harddrive that the castle they had taken up residence in was actually the last remaining part of Xelak's home world - Reality's Dawn. Weapon Although more powerful, Xelak's weapon of choice is still his trusty old Nullblade - although, under the Player, the weapon itself had also received some tweaks. Now about five feet long, the end of the weapon has also changed from the top of the Nobody insignia to the similar "Roxas star", a four-pointed symbol with arrowed ends. In addition, the "blade" of the weapon has changed from a straight blade to one that curves slightly inward, with a thick black line down the middle. The design on the pommel was changed to the Coalition symbol rather than the Nobody Insignia as well. Personality In his Neverowle form, Xelak is a lot more responsible and serious than he previously was. Whether or not this is due to his increased age, another tamperment of the Player's, or due to his position as head of the Deathhead Coalition is unknown. However, he retained some of his previous immaturity and is never, even at this point, one to turn down a good time, one of the reasons he works well with Xeron. He also still has a taste for alchemy, literature, and many of his previous hobbies. Abilities Because Xelak's element is a null form of Cure, most of his attacks and abilities have to do with said element, or the support thereof. However, due to the fact that he is a Nobody, he cannot create the Cure element from himself, but rather must steal life force from others, as Curenergy. He can also rob the Nobody's form of life force and use it, although it isn't technically life force. Regardless, he cannot use even true life force to heal non-Nobodies, as he must channel the energy through himself to control it, which converts it into null life. It has been suggested that Xelak neglect to channel it through himself, and send it directly from the Nullblade back, and previously he was fully unable to do this without disastrous consequences, however, with the advent of his artificial maturity he has gained the ability to do and is now fully able to heal non-Nobodies. Curaja: Xelak's ultimate spell, the most powerful Cure. He gained this ability when the Player forced his maturity and he gained new powers. Xelak also has the ability to use the lesser three versions to heal minor wounds. MP Cost: All Curenergy Cost: All Sustenance: Xelak hurls his Nullblade at the targeted opponent, Locked-On or not. Damage dealt is equal to a normal attack, but Cure-nergy generated is 2x. MP Cost: 10 Nothing's Relief: Xelak cures himself or another Nobody using the Nullblade. Cure-nergy for the Nullblade is displayed in a meter where the Drive Gauge would be. Xelak casts a Null Cure spell on himself or another Nobody. LP restores is relative to the amount of Cure-nergy stored. MP Cost: 40% total Cure-nergy Cost: All Negative Scythe: A new ability granted by the Player's alteration. Because of his greater control of the powers of Null Cure, Xelak can now send blades of negative Cure, a damaging substance to non-Nobodies and therefore effective against even Heartless, from his hands and Nullblade towards the opponent. Damage is equal to a normal magical attack. No weakness or resistance is taken into calculation. MP Cost: Normal Magic cost Curenergy Cost: 5 Limit Break Giudizio di Dieci (lit. "Judgment of Ten" or "Judgment by Ten") Description: A more powerful version of Xelak's former Limit Break. Using the powers of Nothingness, Xelak creates nine more Nullblades that appear and hover in the air around him, pointing towards the enemy like spears. In an extremely quick blitz, Xelak charges the enemy and attacks them multiple times, using the Nullblades in his hands as well as the ones in the air. Any enemy hit by this attack is left completely helpless as Xelak destroys them. Damage dealt is equal to 7x normal attack. MP Cost: '''90% total Drive Form ''Gaia Form'' ''Description: Xelak's drive form. While driving, Xelak is covered in green armor of various shades that protects him but also offers freedom of movement. In addition, he gains the ''Synch Blade ability, wielding two jade katana that he uses, one in each hand. When not using the katana, they are kept in two identical sheaths on his back. In drive form, Xelak's speed, strength, and reaction time are increased exponentially. He is also able to use his limit break, after which he reverts back to normal form. When he uses his limit, he sheaths the katana and forms ten Nullblades, one in each hand and eight in the air. For a short time, he blitzes the enemy and deals massive damage, dual-wielding and mentally controlling the Nullblades in hand and in the air, respectively. Damage dealt is 5x normal attack while in drive form. Forms Halloween Town In Halloween Town, Xelak changes into a Shade of Greek mythology. His black cloak turns into a dark shroud that falls down past his feet, and he hovers above the ground. His hood grows huge and covers most of his face, and his visible skin turns pale white. Christmas Town Xelak's black cloak transforms into a Santa-cloak style thing that is fastened in the same way his cloak normally is. He also weras a santa hat over to the side of his head, towards the back. Pride Lands In the Pride Lands, believe it or not, Xelak actually turns into a meerkat. Go figure. It could be he is transformed like this because it allows him to use great speed and - unlike a lion - opposable thumbs. Timeless River Xelak turns black-and white. (duh) In addition, he now appears in old-style pants with a horizontally-striped long-sleeve shirt. Quotes Cutscene "Of course, now I'm even less than a Nobody. I'm just a copy of what I once was, a fake made out of data." "Xeron! Rez! You two are with me. We're gonna make this thing wish it had never been made." "Now, Sole, if you and your sister could just follow through on this..." "Damn-! Rez! Time to blow this place!" "You know, I feel really ridiculous with you dressing me up like this." "What!? What are you saying, Jherard? I'm not some doll you can play with!" "It really surprises me, trois, that you of all people would be given any sort of trouble by these things." "Hmph. It wasn't worth my time to show up. They had it covered." Battle "Let's dance..." (start) "Here we go." (start) "This is not the Nobody you knew once." (start when fighting as boss) "Now then..." (using curative item) "Ah, here we go..." (using item) "Dance for me!" (starting limit break) "My new power-!" (starting limit break) "Perish!" (starting limit break while fighting boss) "Oh, I see I need to step up..." (HP reduced to one half) "Okay, no more playing around." (HP reduced to one quarter) "Hah-ha!" (victory) "That's it." (victory) "Well, this does put you in an odd position, doesn't it?" (boss victory) "No! It wasn't...enough..." (loss) "This can't be! I've changed to much..." (loss) "Was it all...for naught?" (losing to a boss) Themes With a new form and new saga come some new music. '''Standard Theme: "New Divide" by Linkin Park Battle Theme: "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan Boss Theme: "Back in Black" by AC/DC (of course!) Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters